Into The Past
by Tom.Riddles.Babe
Summary: Hermione and her big sister Carter fall through time to 1976 and meet up with their father-Severus Snape, the maurders and lily Potter as well as others. Carter is trapped in her wolf form(Toon) but will the curse still work in the past?. Snape/Hermione-Father/Daughter, SB/HG RL/OC JP/LE dumbledore grandfather too carter and hermione
1. Chapter 1: A Day In The Park

**Into the past**

Chapter 1: A Day In The Park

Hermione sat on a bench at a near by park with Toon(Carter in wolf form). Toon is unable to change back into her human form due to an incident the day before.

_**24 hours earlier **_

Carter, Severus and Hermione sat in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor for Lady Narcissa's birthday ball.

Carter was wearing a mid-thigh black dress and a v-cut front showing some cleavage with a low back. She had her black with indigo blue tips hair, down down to her hips with a side fringe. She wore 6in black heels with a silver anklet her father got her for her birthday. On her right thigh leading down to her ankle you can see her tattoo of a Hungarian Horn tail dragon as well as her dark mark on her fore arm. She had changed her skin colour to a bit more tanned but also kept out her fangs. She changed her eye colour to a midnight blue with black sparkles. Carter being Carter wasn't bothered about what people thought of her, she was more beautiful than a Veela and had a lot for friends, she was the most popular girl in school and now works in a strip club for wizards.

Hermione wore and silver mid-thigh dress with 4in heels with a low cut front, just low enough to see the swell of her breasts. She had her her pinned up with a sparkly hair clip. Hermione wasn't the most beautiful girl there but she looked really good for 16yr old witch. She wasn't the bushy haired, buck-toothed girl anymore. She had tamed her hair so that it falls gentle curls to her mid-back, she was quite curvy and had a nice set of 34D breasts.

Severus was dressed in plain black robes with his hair tied back into a pony-tail so that you could is tattoo on the back of his neck that said:

_ Leo Danny Ross Snape_

_Cole Cognac Zack Snape_

___Serana Narema Silver Snape_

_Carter Raven Selene Snape_

_Hermione Lily Auzra Snape_

its a list of all his children, Serana was god knows where as she ran away when she was 13 and would now be 20 and is the eldest twin out of her and Carter, Leo and Cole are the eldest' but live in New York now aged 23.

During the ball some death eaters tried to kidnap Maya( Hermione) but Carter helped her and pushed her towards her father and he apparated her to safety knowing Carter could take care of her self, as she was about to apparate, she got hit by a spell when apparating home and landing on the cold floor of Spinner end hearing her name being shouted before every thing when black.

Carter awoke noticing that everything was bigger than her and brought her hand up to her face to rub her eyes, when she did she realised that she didn't have a hand, she had a paw. She stood up with a start on four legs instead of two her fur was silver and grey but she had one black paw which still had her anklet on it but it reduced size to fit her better. She tries to call for help but it comes out as a bark. She barks a few times then Severus and Hermione come through the door wands drawn, startled Toon runs behind the desk in her room,

"Carter what's happened, I mean I know you were hit by a curse but why are you as Toon and why haven't turned back yet?" asked Severus,

Bark ,

"I can't understand wolf" chuckles Severus but looks to Maya and she understands Carter because she is a wolf too.

" she says that she can't turn back and that the spell that she was hit with must have been used to trap her in the wolf form as Toon. I've never seen anything like this dad so I can't fix it and I highly doubt anyone would be able to anyway... I'm sorry" said Maya turning and walking out the door leaving Severus to think about what to do with his now wolf daughter.

The next day Maya came through to Toon with a collar and a dog leash and tried to put it on her but Toon was fast in this form just like her human form, but once Maya caught her they said good bye to their dad( or in Carters case barked) and left the house to go to a small park near the house for Toon to run about.

When they got to the park Maya sat down on a bench while Toon sat beside her when there was a bright flash next thing Mya knows she and Toon is floating through time. They both hit the ground hard then everything when black.


	2. Chapter 2:Welcome to 1976

**Into the past**

Chapter 2: Welcome to 1976

Mya woke up with a gasp which turned into a scream when she was the calender on the wall it said

_August 25 1976_

At that moment she also realised that Toon wasn't with her. Madame Pomfrey came through with with headmaster whose eyes still had that twinkle,

"ah I see you are wake miss...? asked Dumbledore

"Snape,sir, Hermione Snape"

"are you in anyway related to Severus Snape?"

"yes I'm his youngest child, er sir how am I here and where is my wolf?"

"I'm not sure how you got here but I'm trying to find out I assure you, as for the wolf he is locked up in a cage waiting to be released into the forest-" replied Dumbledore but was cut off by Maya

"A CAGE THAT WOLF IS MY SISTER U CRETIN SHE WAS TRAPPED IN HER WOLF FORM, SHE IS _NOT _SOME WILD ANIMAL!"

"oh I see... well common mistake not very many wolves just appear with a human, Poppy can you release... I'm sorry dear what's her name?"

"in her wolf form her name is Toon, its her nickname as well but her real name is Carter"

"ok Poppy please release Toon from the cage" Poppy went over to the cage in her office and opened it, Toon ran out of the office jumping onto Mya's bed licking her face as a thank you.

Mya petted Toon as she talked to the Headmaster about what's going to happen now,

"all I can do just now while I figure out how to send you two home is you, Miss Snape being a student here and Toon as you're familiar, by the looks of Toon she looks friendly but aggressively protective also cunning which she must have got it from her father, well now that that's cleared up why don't we go and have a talk in my office hmm?" said Dumbledore gesturing to the exit of the wing. Mya got out of bed and with Toon following they when up to the headmaster office.

"have a seat" he said entering his office. The girls took a seat and Mya told him what happened. He told them that Mya will be in her 6th year until they can be sent home which will be a minimum of two years and that they don't have to worry about running into any students because there is still one week until they arrive from summer vacation. "Toon will serve as your familiar please come and sit here and I will sort you. Said Dumbledore. Mya stepped up to Dumbledore and he put the the hat on her. It went through all of her traits and the her personality until the end when it shouted out Gryffindor. Mya was pleased with this as she was still in her old house. At that point Toon started to glow and shake violently. Mya tried to reach her but Albus held her back protectively against his chest in a grandfatherly fashion. They watched as Toon changed back into Carter and landed with a thud of the cold wooden floor. Mya ran to make sure she was alright. Carter got off the floor still wearing the outfit she wore to the ball. Albus decide that she would pass for a 7th year and after that go on to do a Defence Against the Dark Arts apprenticeship. Carter sat in front of Albus and the hat shouted out Slytherin and Carter was happy with that. Now that they were sorted they needed a cover story. He said that they would remain his grandchildren but would change there names. Carter was now Valerica(Val) Raven Dumbledore and Hermione was now Selene Azura Dumbledore. He was also informed of Val's Conditions as well as Selene's. Dumbledore had no concerns on this matter and trusts the girls fully. He gave them 2,000 galleons to get some school stuff, clothes and anything else they will need.

The girls arrived in Diagon Alley to get their stuff. When they travelled to get their things they saw, James Potter, Lily Evens, Sirius Black(Val's ex-lover), Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin(Val' boyfriend in future). First the girls got their uniform, clothes and other school stuff then they went to get a new familiar Valerica got a midnight blue cat with neon pink eyes named Midnight, and Selene Got an owl and named him Hedwig in memory of Harry. Val was about to apparate them back to Hogwarts when a familiar face grabbed her arm.

"Lucius Malfoy, I don't think I have seen you here before, who are you?" he asked offering his hand

Val took it politely even though she really wanted to kick his fucking head off his shoulders."Valerica 7th year Slytherin, this is my younger sister Selene she's a 6th year Gryffindor.

"Oh really, I'm 7th year too, this is Severus Snape he's a 6th year as well Selene. So what blood type are you?"

"Pureblood, and we know who he is my grandfather says he's the best at potions"

"who's your grandfather?"asked Severus speaking up for the first time

"Albus Dumbledore" piped up Selene in a quiet voice

"really? Well we best be off farewell girls I will see you at the feast in a week." said Lucius as they left.

The girls apparated back to Hogwarts and entered the entrance hall. Valerica was breathing rapidly and her hair and eyes rapidly changing colour as well. Selene knew what was wrong but didn't say anything instead she took her sister's hand and led them to their new quarters.

They had their own private quarters. They looked like teachers quarters, it had a sitting room, dining room, kitchen, 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms(both master bedrooms have en-suites), a study/library and a room that contains whips,chains and cells(Selene calls it a torturer room but its really Valerica's 'playroom'). The portrait to their quarters was half vampriss and half wolf. Selene told the portrait their new password which was 'Dragon', the wolf howled and the vampriss hissed and the door swung open. They entered and unpacked then they both remained in their rooms for the night.

During the night Selene went to get a glass of water and as she passed Valerica's room she heard her sister sobbing and whimpering. It always broke Selene to see her full of life sister so depressed. She began to walk away when she heard her sister scream.


	3. Chapter 3: Power Overload

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Into The Past**

Chapter 3: Power overload

Selene rushed into Valerica's room to find her hovering above her bed with her hair and eyes pitch black and skin as white as the snow. She was screaming and her finger tips were glazed with fire. Selene tried everything from stunning her to bonding her with chains but nothing happened. Instead she grabbed her hand trying to ignore the burning sensation now on her hand and dragged her to Val's 'playroom' and put her in one of the cells and sat down outside it waiting for it to be over.


	4. Chapter 4: The Welcome Feast

**Chapter 4: The Welcome Feast **

It took a week for the overload to stop and once it did it didn't stop Valerica from being depressed that she was going to be in the same year and house as _Lucius Malfoy, _her rapist for the past 10 years. Selene tried to comfort her but nothing worked even Albus tried but no one could get through to her.

It was two hours till the other students arrived and the girls were getting ready. Val put on her black thick fishnet stockings held up by a garter on each thigh. She then put on her black school skirt that stopped just before mid-thigh, she put on her tight white blouse and undid the first 3 buttons showing some cleavage, put her emerald green and silver tie on and then her 6inch black heels. Her make-up was dark as usual with black thick eye-liner, black mascara, dark red eye shadow and a deep red lipstick that made her lips look amazing. She painted her long nails dark blue and changed her hair so that it was black with emerald green and silver tips and it came down to her hips. You could see the dragon tattoo faintly through her tights and she changed the one on her wrist from _Severus Snape_ to _Ulfric Dumbledore _so that no one will know about her real dad. She put on her robe and went into the kitchenette to have a drink of fire-whisky mixed with blood _Merlin know I'll need it _thought Valerica.

Selene was nervous about what to wear, she knew that her sister would abuse the uniform as usual she didn't want to do it but at same time she didn't want to look plain next to her extremely gorgeous sister who was #1 play-witch for the last 5 years(she was 15 when she won it first). Selene put on skin tights and a black school skirt that came to mid-thigh, her tight blouse and undid the first 2 buttons then put on her red and gold tie and her shoes were black with a 4inch heel. Her make-up was light with, pale pink eye shadow, light amount of black eye-liner and mascara and bright pink lip-gloss. She had Val charm her hair to be beach blonde with pink tips. She put on her robe and then left to get Valerica and go and meet their professors for the next 2 and onwards, it was only 1 hour till the students arrived.

The girls walked to the great hall. As they entered all the staff stopped and looked to see two gorgeous girls walk in. The women staff were stunned at what the girls were wearing and were able to pull it off while the men in the room minis Albus were thinking about how sexy they look and some of them wondering if they were of age. Albus looked at them and said

"ah, my two gorgeous grand-daughters, you both look beautiful" giving them both hugs. The women in the room watched with awe as Albus showed affection to his grandchildren, while the men thought the same thing ' how are _they_ related to _him_' ,

"thank you grandfather" they said at the same time. Albus introduced his grandchildren to the staff. All members of staff knew about the girls problem and knew about what they did in the future for jobs and stuff.

As the girls got attention(mostly form men) Minerva spoke to Albus in private,

"what on earth are those girls wearing Albus? I'll admit there is now rule against it but their your grandchildren."

"I know Tabby" he said"but I think they look beautiful".

After everyone was introduced the girls were told to wait outside until Albus called them to come in and they were to stand beside him. Once all the first years were sorted Albus was telling the students about the girls while out side Selene was fidgeting while Valerica was finishing her cigarette,

"will you stop fucking fidgeting ?" said Valerica,

"I can't I'm nervous" Selene replied still shifting from foot to foot.

"Will you please welcome my two grand-daughters who are also your two new class mates, please welcome Valerica and Selene Dumbledore everyone" the doors opened and the girls entered it was so quiet that all you could hear was the _clicking_ of the girl's heels. They walked up and stood beside their grandfather.

"this is Valerica, she is a 7th year Slytherin" at this all the Slytherins clapped and wolf whistled as Val winked at them " I hope you all make sure she fits in fine" with that said she waved at everyone,

"this is Selene, 6th year Gryffindor" at this all the Gryffindors cheered and Sirius Black wolf whistled really loud " I hope you make her feel welcome as well, now on a more serious note and no Mr. Black not you"most people laughed when Sirius pouted "I must tell you about their conditions, Valerica and Selene are very different to us, they are extremely powerful even more then and a merlin. Now they are also both wolf-bloods mean its a bit like an animagus but wolf blood flows through their veins and they have strong wolf senses. Now Valerica had a very rare species of metamorphmagus as not only can she change her features but all of her powers are ties with her emotions which can be pretty deadly but also good. She is also very short tempered and goes into something called _overload_ which is when she will forget who her friends and family are, everyone is her prey. If anyone tries to deliberately put her into overload then the will be charged and expelled. Selene is only half-vampire unlike her sister who is a vampire lord, you have nothing to worry about as they are both in complete control over their need for blood and wont hurt anyone-"he was cut short by Valerica Speaking

"_Selene _wont attack anyone because she's not violent but I can't say the same for me if someone hurts her or me or any of my friends or family I wont hesitate to hurt you unless its something that can be discussed, I also try and avoid being violent but I can't help it, but I do try as I have already been in Azkaban and I don't intend on going back. Now when I comes to me being violent I want to be clear, I am _worse _than the dark lord, I will have you wish I was him by the end for our fight or argument. We have no weaknesses, none what's so ever. I'll make you all a deal ok, you don't hurt my sister, our friends and family and I wont have any reason to harm you, this is your only warning for students and staff. Carry on grandfather."

" thank you Valerica, with all that said you both may join your houses and let the feast begin" said Albus

Selene made her was to the Gryffindor house table and was greeted by the Marauders and Lily Evens. Sirius offered his hand and she took it but was taken off guard when he kissed it and made space between him and James,

"Hello sexy, I'm Sirius Black and this is James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evens" said Sirius

"It's nice to meet you... are you not afraid for me?"asked Selene,

"No of course not, I mean sure you sister is a bit scary but most of that is protectiveness and as far as you being vampires, It wasn't your fault and trust me no one will care and if they do and voice it when we can here them then we will sort them out, right guys" said James all the guys nodded but Remus kept his head down worrying that she might smell him being a werewolf. Just like she read his mind Selene leaned over the table and whispered,

"It's okay Remus Valerica and I know your a werewolf but we won't tell promise, don't make you self feel like an outcast because if people like you now and they were to find out about you and they didn't like it well fuck them eh, you are worth 10 times more then most of the people here and anyway my sister thinks your hot no joke." Remus looked up with a faint blush and nodded.

At the Slytherin Table Valerica sat between Snape and Malfoy(much to her distaste). He was flirting with her but when he put his hand over hers, her hair and eyes went pure white, the other Slytherins were not the only ones to notice as she caught her Grandfather's eyes and he nodded and told her to go to the infirmary. Val rose quickly and sprinted out the hall(she can move faster with vampire speed).

After the feast Sirius walked Selene back to her quarters and kissed her cheek good-night. Upon entering the room Selene thought that Val must be back as there was bottles of blood and fire whiskey on the coffee table leading to the bedroom. When Selene entered Val's room she was lying on the floor passed out, with a flick of her wrist Selene had Val changed and in her bed. Selene cleared up all the bottles and went to bed. '_this is going to be a long year or more' _she thought before sleep took her.


End file.
